Summer Live!
by Noto Yamato
Summary: Su hermano le había propuesto el día anterior ir a la playa y a él no le había hecho ninguna gracia, es decir, ¿todo un día a solas con Peter y teniéndose que preocuparse de su seguridad no fuera a ser que se ahogara? No gracias, no era su plan ideal. Pero todo había mejorado con la idea de invitar a su amiga, la super idol Momo, a pasar el día con ellos.


**Información que hay que leer para entender algunas cosas de la historia:**

**Leon Kirkland (Hong Kong) es conocido como Li, un idol que se ha empezado a hacer bastante famoso recientemente, Mei Wu (Taiwan) es conocida como Momo, una idol muy popular que lleva en la industria desde que era pequeña y Peter Kirkland (Sealand) es el medio hermano de Leon, que pasa los veranos en Japón con él y su padre (Inglaterra)**

* * *

Li observaba por la ventana del tren la playa que iban dejando atrás. Su hermano se lo había propuesto el día anterior y a él no le había hecho ninguna gracia, es decir, ¿todo un día a solas con Peter y teniéndose que preocuparse de su seguridad no fuera a ser que se ahogara? No gracias, no era su plan ideal. Pero todo había mejorado con la idea de su padre; quien iba a decir que podía tener buenas ideas; de invitar a su amiga, la super idol Momo, a pasar el día con ellos y ya había sido perfecto cuando ella había dicho que si que podía hacerlo.

Él y Momo se habían conocido gracias a una colaboración para San Valentín. Aunque ninguno de los dos había estado muy de acuerdo con aquello el mes que habían tenido para preparar el concierto para febrero y luego la pequeña gira durante el mes siguiente había servido para acercarlos y para que mentir, que Li acabara enamorado de ella, lo que hacía que el día en la playa fuera un momento perfecto para pasar tiempo juntos ya que eran incapaces debido a lo apretadas que tenían sus agendas, pero todo se había ido al traste por culpa de su hermano.

¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que era una molestia? Desde que habían subido en el tren los tres juntos Peter no había dejado de hablar con la idol, ganándose su confianza en unos pocos minutos. ¡Incluso había conseguido su teléfono a las pocas horas cuando a él le costó casi tres meses! Giró la cabeza para clavar la mirada en la cabellera rubia de su hermano, que estaba apoyado en el hombro de Momo, ya totalmente dormido. Esta se la guardaría toda su vida.

—Oh, estas despierto, Leon. Pensaba que te habías quedado dormido también—El joven alzo un poco la mirada para encontrarse con la de Momo. La verdad es que se le hacía raro escucharla referirse a él de esa forma, pero era por una buena causa, para no llamar la atención usando sus nombres con los que eran famosos, la única buena idea de Peter en todo el viaje.

—Si te molesta despiértale, mira que no aguantar despierto ni cinco minutos.

—Ha sido un día intenso para él, no ha parado de jugar ni un momento en todo el día. Se lo ha pasado bien.

—Ya bueno, que esperar, es un crio, es normal, las playas son para que disfruten ellos.

—¿Tú no te lo has pasado bien? —El tono de preocupación en la voz de la joven hizo que empezaran a sonar todas las alarmas de Li, teniendo que pensar rápidamente como arreglarlo.

—N-No he dicho eso, solo creo que siendo un niño se disfruta más… ¡Pero me lo he pasado bien! —Aunque eso no era del todo cierto. Si, había habido buenos momentos. pero todos los planes que había hecho con Momo se habían ido al traste. ¡Si solo había estado un rato a solas con ella! —¿Tú te lo has pasado bien Mei?

Momo asintió efusivamente, con una gran sonrisa en la cara —Nunca había ido a la playa que no fuera para una sesión de fotos y ha sido muy divertido~ Gracias por invitarme a pasar el día.

—Gracias a ti por poder venir y siento si Peter te ha molestado en algún momento, es un criajo que puede resultar bastante pesado algunas veces. —Volvió a clavar su mirada en él, como deseaba que se acabara el verano para que se marchara y estar tranquilo.

—No me ha molestado en ningún momento. Es un niño muy educado y agradable. —Li no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño resoplido al oír eso. ¿Peter agradable? Había estado con el todo el día y no se lo había parecido para nada. — ¿Sabes? Os parecéis muchísimo los dos, se nota que sois hermanos.

Los ojos del idol se abrieron de par en par al oír eso. ¿Peter y él parecerse? ¿Acaso le había dado un golpe de calor? Estaba claro que no se parecían en nada. Peter era de piel clara, de pelo rubio y ojos azules intensos, típico aspecto del norte de Europa y Li en cambio tenía la tez un poco más morena, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos marrones. Incluso en el único rasgo que podían parecerse gracias a los genes Kirkland, las cejas, eran más pobladas en Peter que en él, que no se iba a quejar la verdad, bastante tenia con lo suyo como para querer más.

—Pues no se donde ves el parecido la verdad. Tal vez en el blanco de los ojos somos parecidos. ¿O son las cejas?

Momo se tapo la boca con la mano, intentando disimular la risa que escapaba de sus labios. —No es que os parezcáis en un rasgo físico, sino que hacéis los mismos gestos. Por ejemplo, poneis la boca igual cuando termináis de resoplar, fruncís el ceño de la misma forma e incluso soltáis el mismo gruñido cuando os enfadáis. Lo habéis hecho hoy los dos a la vez y se veía bastante claro — Li frunció el ceño por eso, no muy convencido de aquella explicación, pero aquel gesto hizo que la idol volviera a reír, tapándose de nuevo. —Si lo hacéis frente un espejo seguro lo veis.

—Seguro no es para tanto. —Se cruzó de brazos, dándole parcialmente la espalda. —Lo dices para picarme porque sabes que me molesta —Giro un poco para sacarle la lengua, pero la expresión que Momo le devolvía no era divertida, sino de nuevo, preocupada.

—¿No te llevas bien con tu hermano? — Li se quedo unos instantes en silencio, observando a Peter que seguía sumergido en un sueño profundo.

—No me llevo, dejémoslo así… — Momo le importaba y sabía que era bueno el demostrar confianza el uno en el otro, pero aquello… No estaba preparado para contarlo en voz alta, era contar demasiadas cosas de su familia e intentaba olvidarlo, aunque todos los años volviera por verano a tocarle las narices.

El ambiente entre ellos se quedo en un silencio tenso después de aquella declaración. Había quedado demostrado que era un tema delicado, pero no encontraban ninguna salida así que Li volvió a dedicarse a mirar el paisaje por la ventana mientras que Momo se encargaba de comprobar que Peter estuviera cómodo y aun dormido. Todavía quedaba mucho viaje en tren y empezaba a hacerse aburrido, así que Li no pudo evitar bostezar.

—Si tú también tienes sueño puedes dormir… Yo estaré atenta para avisaros. — El moreno abrió la boca para rebatir aquello. pero pronto una idea se iluminó en su cabeza. Tal vez podía conseguir dormir apoyado en Momo, eso sería un gran paso y, además, no iba a quedarse detrás de su hermano en aquello. Sin pedir permiso se apoyo en el hombro de la joven qué, aunque se hacía un poco incomodo al ser ella una persona bajita, el dolor de cuello merecería la pena. Por lo menos no había habido ninguna queja cuando se apoyó.

—Estate atenta, no nos vayamos a pasar de parada por tu culpa. Si lo haces me dedicare a recordártelo siempre que nos veamos, como hiciste que dos jóvenes indefensos se quedaran solos y perdidos en medio de una estación.

—Procurare que eso no pase, no puedo permitirme que dañes mi reputación así. —Le dedico una sonrisa y con esa sonrisa en mente Li cerró los ojos. No pensaba dormirse realmente, solo quería aprovechar el momento de estar cerca de ella sin tener a managers molestos regañándole por hacer eso. Podía estar disfrutando de la calidez de su piel, incluso podía notar el ritmo de su corazón, que parecía latir un poco más rápido de lo normal. Aquel ritmo, sumado al aroma que desprendía, de agua salada del mar mezclada con una fragancia de fresas, el olor que la caracterizaba. La suma de aquello con el movimiento del tren hizo que acabara durmiéndose sin darse cuenta. Para él solo fue un pestañeo, pero cuando abrió los ojos el paisaje natural había dado paso a multitud de rascacielos que pasaban por gran velocidad delante de sus ojos. Estuvo unos instantes en silencio, con los ojos de nuevo cerrados, esperando a ver si se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierto, pero no solo no se había dado cuenta de que esta despierto. sino que el que estaba despierto era su hermano y estaba de nuevo intentando camelarse a Momo. Rodo los ojos, ¿es que no se cansaba nunca de ser tan pesado?

—Espero que podamos quedar de nuevo juntos este verano, ¡ha sido muy divertido Mei!

—¡La verdad es que si! Tendría que ver como tengo la agenda, este verano me lo han llenado de proyectos. pero seguro que consigo sacar un día como hoy para pasárnoslo bien.

—Tiene que ser muy aburrido y cansado estar siempre trabajando incluso en verano y no poder divertirte. Espero que puedas tener un día para volver a divertirte con nosotros. ¡Podríamos ir a algún parque de atracciones! Aquí hay muchísimos, en uno donde no hayas estado.

—Hmmm…. He ido a muchos por trabajo, pero seguro que hay alguno divertido que no haya visitado.

—Entonces cuando lo encuentres avísanos e iremos contigo. O si Leon no quiere venirse con nosotros nos vamos los dos, él se lo pierde.

—Seguro que al final nos acompaña, aunque sea gruñendo un poco—rio un poco por ese comentario—Sino podríais venir a alguno de mis conciertos.

El silencio se instauro entre ellos durante unos instantes _"Ja, mocoso, a ver como sales ahora de esta"_ Li sabía que su hermano no era gran fan de Momo, así que aquello le ponía en una situación incomoda que estaría encantado de ver como resolvía.

—La verdad es que… no me gusta mucho tu música Mei … —El tono de voz del niño había dejado de ser uno alegre a ser uno de disculpa. —¡Tu me caes muy bien! Eres muy simpática y divertida solo que… No es mi estilo de música… Lo siento…

—No tienes por qué disculparte Peter… A no todo el mundo le puede gustar lo que hago, es normal, anda, sonríe. Encontraremos algo para poder hacer juntos. Voy a despertar a tu hermano, ya estamos llegando a la estación.

Unos pequeños toques en su mejilla le hicieron esbozar una pequeña sonrisa antes de abrir los ojos, fingiendo que acababa de despertarse y no había escuchado para nada su pequeña conversación. —¿Estamos llegando ya? —Se tapó la boca para disimular un bostezo fingido, antes de incorporarse y colocarse bien en el asiento.

— Nuestra parada es la siguiente, espero que estés despierto, no vayáis a perderos por la estación y vaguéis eternamente por los pasillos sin encontrar vuestro anden.

—Mejor, no me fio de tener a Peter como guía y menos por el metro.

—Seguro que sería capaz de llevarnos sin problemas. —Respondió el niño, sacándole la lengua.

—Eso si llegas a ver los carteles porque eres muy bajito. —Le respondió con el mismo gesto, haciendo que la idol se riera de la escena.

—Vamos, solo era broma, si seguís así al final los dos os vais a quedar en el vagón encerrados. — Aquel comentario fue suficiente para alertar a los hermanos y que se prepararan para poder bajarse, sobre todo puso en alerta a Li para no perder a Peter de vista entre toda la gente de la estación, pero su cabellera rubia destacaba a varios metros de distancia entre todo el mar de gente.

El bullicio se hizo notar nada más abandonar el andén y adentrarse en los pasillos de la estación, lo que empezó a poner nervioso a Li, no solo por tener que estar pendiente de su hermano sino porque no iba a encontrar un sitio para poder despedirse con tranquilidad de Momo. No podía saber si se volvieran a ver, por muchos planes que se hicieran. Podrían no verse en lo que quedaba en verano como que se cruzaban en el backstage de algún programa de entrevistas para la televisión, no podía saberlo, así que quería poder despedirse bien, no un simple "hasta luego" medio gritado entre la gente. Momo parecía tener la misma idea ya que se dirigió a un pasillo más o menos despejado, donde se detuvo y se giro para poder ver a ambos.

—¿Ya te vas Mei? —Está asintió, sonriendo a ambos.

—Ha sido un gran día, muchas gracias a los dos.

—¿Puedo darte un abrazo de despedida? —La joven asintió y Peter no dudo en abrazarla, abrazo que fue reciproco. Li observaba aquello en silencio, molesto. ¿Quién se creía para abrazar a Momo? Pero… en el fondo sabía que él no se atrevería a pedirle un abrazo y le molestaba aun más. Cuando se separaron Li trago saliva. Era su turno, pero en ese momento no era capaz de decir nada ni hacer nada. Su cuerpo era un traidor rastrero que quería sabotearle también la última oportunidad que tenía de simplemente hacer algo. Por suerte para él, fue Momo quien tomó la iniciativa, acercándose al más alto y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos pronto —Le prometió en un susurro antes de separarse y empezar a andar hacía su línea, despidiéndose durante unos segundos moviendo la mano antes de darles la espalda.

Un beso… Momo le había dado un beso… Le había dado un beso a él… Su primer beso… Aunque fuera en la mejilla… Li se sentía como si hubiera llegado al paraíso en un segundo, llevado gracias al beso de un ángel. Aunque sus ojos estaban observando como se marchaba, su mente no estaba procesando nada en esos instantes, solo existía él y esa calidez que se había quedado impregnada en su mejilla…Aunque fue una risita a su lado le que le devolvió de golpe a la realidad.

—A Li le gusta Mei~ A Li le gusta Mei~ —Maldito mocoso. Tardó un poco más de lo que le gustaría en taparle la boca y mirarle lo más serio que podía en ese momento, sabiendo que una pequeña sonrisa intentaba salir en sus labios y que tenia las orejas al rojo vivo, cosas que no ayudaban mucho.

—Escúchame piojo. Como digas una palabra de esto o esto se filtre, que te borre la partida del Pokemon será lo que menos te dolerá de todo lo que voy a hacerte, ¿me has entendido? — No apartó la mano hasta que no estuvo satisfecho con el numero de veces que asintió la cabeza —Bien, y ahora vámonos, quiero llegar a casa cuanto antes. —Le dio un pequeño empujón para que empezara a andar delante de él y tenerle vigilado, aunque antes de meterse al bullicio echó un último vistazo a la dirección por donde Momo se había marchado, acariciándose con las yemas de los dedos la mejilla donde le había besado. Tal vez ese día de playa no había estado tan mal después de todo.


End file.
